


Aparecium

by caprice_business



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Heart-to-Heart, Insecurity, M/M, References to Depression, Sawamura Daichi Needs a Hug, Sawamura Daichi is a Gryffindor, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is in Denial, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Volleyball is replaced by Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business
Summary: Aparecium is one of Suga’s favourite spells. He could use it to reveal hidden notes, get tea, find out whether Daichi was gay...but turns out Daichi wasn’t just gay, he was also severely mentally damaged. So, Suga decides they should hold therapy sessions in the astronomy tower.Day 4: Sweet/Spicy/Salty - Qualities of a Slytherin
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737
Kudos: 15
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Aparecium

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote day 4 as more of a different approach. It's just snippets of life and different interactions progressing as they go. I totally did it wrong...then again the prompt can be interpreted any way we want. So...Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Homophobic Slurs (Don’t worry, it’s only used twice)

“Aparecium,” Sugawara mumbled as he pointed his wand to one of Daichi’s notes. How did he manage to get the notebook? Let’s just say people were willing to give their notes to Slytherin’s when they asked, and the fact he had the reputation for being the Sheep in Wolves clothing always helped. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, it was an invasion of privacy, but he just really needed to know a few things about Daichi. 

Sugawara held his breath as the ink slowly revealed itself on Daichi’s notebook and Suga found himself dancing a little as the words began to show. He slowly read the words. “I hate...” It slowly revealed, and damn, Koushi wasn’t expecting the extroverted Gryffindor Quidditch captain to hate someone. They must’ve done something horrible to him.

The final word of that very short sentence was enough to make Sugawara drop the notebook. Written very messily was the word “myself”, followed by a long list of curses and degrading slurs. 

“ _ Dumbass” _

_ “Faggot” _

_ “Mudblood” _

  
  


Sugawara closed the notebook, twining the yarn around the button as he placed the notebook on his lap. Yes, Sugawara shouldn’t have snooped, and now guilt wouldn’t stop gnawing and clawing at his chest as the urge to hug the Gryffindor who wasn’t even present grew larger.

Sugawara exhaled a sigh as put the notebook into his bookbag. The spell should wear off in a few hours, and Daichi won’t know that he found out about his notebook of depression. He would give back to the Gryffindor, give him a pat on the back and a thank you. Everything would return to the way it was, and Sugawara will continue to live in ignorant bliss.

But those words that were written there couldn’t stop haunting the Slytherin. Fuck, he just needed it to stop! His urge to help people began to overtake his pure bitterness towards the arrogant house of Gryffindor. 

He found himself stomping towards the astronomy tower, the only place he found relaxing in the bustling campus. True, they weren’t allowed into it if there weren’t classes, but Koushi had no more classes to attend to and he knew for sure no one was at the astronomy tower at this time of noon. Everyone was too busy playing Quidditch or running around the halls o care.

He was about to whisper “ _ Alohamora _ ” when he noticed how the door was unlocked. Strange? Maybe Professor Takeda forgot to lock it? He’s been breaking into the Astronomy towers for years now and this is the first time he’s ever seen it unlocked. Sugawara shrugged. Oh well, Professor Takeda was getting old anyway, he was bound to forget about locking the tower.

He opened the door and began to slowly creep up the stairs. As he ascended the stairs he heard something, crying. It wasn’t the loud, ugly crying either, it was the constrained, silent grieving type. The type of cry you’d release in stressful life or death situations, or when you saw someone use the killing curse.

Koushi silently took his wand out. “Legilimens” Koushi whispered as he flicked the wand in the direction of the sobs, the spell seemed to take immediate effect as a wave of emotion and negative thoughts washed over him, petrifying just as much as the petrification spell.

“ _ You’re stupid, they don’t give a shit about you at all. Fag.”  _ The owner of these thoughts clearly belonged to the owner of the notebook Sugawara was currently holding in his hands. Sugawara felt a chill run down his spine as a wave of such intense self-hatred and anxiety ran over him. He felt the hair on his neck rise. These thoughts were suffocating.

Sugawara felt a lump in his throat as he slowly continued his ascent. His urge to hug the man was unbelievably strong, and he found it weird that he was even imagining about hugging a Gryffindor. Especially his rival in Quidditch. 

Then again he managed to develop a huge crush on him, which was probably a contributing factor. He shook his head. Now was not the time to rub salt into the wound known as unrequited love. His gay ass crush should be pushed to the side for moments like these, they were never of any help.

Sugawara finally found himself in the last few steps when Daichi looked up, staring at him with bloodshot eyes. “Oh..um, right this was your space… I’ll just go now-” Daichi stated as he stood up and wiped his tears. He slowly got up and straightened his robes.

Sugawara found himself frozen for a few seconds. He felt Daichi unintentionally hit his shoulder as he passed by, trudging the stairs heavily. Sugawara took a deep breath. “Orchideous,” Sugawara muttered posies grew from the end of his wand. 

Daichi turned around, confused as the Slytherin handed him a bouquet. “W-what is this for?” 

Sugawara found himself pulling the Gryffindor up, back into the astronomy tower, and gestured for him to sit on the cold, stone floor. The Gryffindor complied, sitting cross-legged in front of Sugawara. “You just looked like you needed someone to talk to...and I know we’re supposed to be rivals on the field, and our houses hate each other, but…” Sugawara trailed off with a shrug.

“You’re weird.” Daichi blurted out accidentally, his eyes widened as he realised the words that came out of his mouth. 

Koushi’s mouth hung agape as he released a light-hearted chuckle. “How straightforward,”

Daichi sheepishly placed a hand on his nape, using his other hand to wipe away a few tears that still pricked at his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I just found out it weird that you’re willing to help me.” Daichi apologised.

“Well, with the house comes the reputation of being an asshole,” He said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. There was a short, awkward silence that Koushi decided to break by clearing his throat in a standoffish. “Let’s go back to square one.” He took in a deep breath. “I’m Sugawara Koushi of Slytherin, you?” Suga said as he put his hand out for Daichi to shake.

Daichi sighed as he took his hand. “I’m Sawamura Daichi of Gryffindor House, it’s a pleasure to meet you Sugawara-san,”

Koushi smiled. “You can call me Suga, I’ll be your therapist.”

Daichi looked at him, befuddled and confused as he raised a brow. “My what?”

* * *

It was two weeks after Sugawara’s declaration that he would be Daichi’s therapist. Two weeks of him and Daichi getting to know each other better, two weeks of Daichi teaching him the wonders of the muggle world, and Sugawara could not ask for more. 

He was glad he managed to set aside his homoerotic thoughts about the Gryffindor the moment he befriended him. Not even he knew how he managed to do so. Being able to talk to the Gryffindor was also a miracle and a half.

He began walking up the stairs and into their current meeting place, the astronomy tower. In their two weeks of friendship, they had managed to break into the place always, without fail! The best part, Professor Takeda didn’t care if they came and left as they pleased, as long as they didn’t move or touch anything off-limits. That rule was simple enough for the Slytherin, he wasn’t the curious type.

He slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs. He honestly felt great that he was able to help someone, even if that someone was his supposed rival/love interest/ thorn in his side. 

To be honest, Sugawara was confused about his feelings for the Gryffindor. He would bang, that was a given, but would he want to be in a relationship with him. Sugawara sighed. Nope, back away dirty thoughts! Doctor-Patient relationships are forbidden, absolutely prohibited. 

Sugawara finally reached the top, where Daichi was reading a book. “Is that-”

“Incarcarous,” Daichi mumbled, pointing his wand to Sugawara. Rope slithered onto Suga’s wrist, tying him against the stairs. Sugawara looked up with a smirk.

“Woah Daichi, that’s kinky, didn’t know we were doing physical therapy.” Sugawara snickered as he struggled against the rope. Why in the world would Daichi even?

Daichi flushed. “I don’t have a kink- nevermind. You will stay there until you answer my questions.” Daichi stated.

Koushi sighed. “Shoot.”

Daichi walked towards Sugawara. “At first, I was confused when you offered to be my...therapist and whatnot.” He started as he tapped his foot against the floor rhythmically.

“Go on?”

“I didn’t question it, you know? But then this morning I remembered it. You borrowed my notebook. So, I decided to check the notebook, and I noticed it was tampered with, by the Aparecium spell, so?” Daichi trailed, his gaze falling on Koushi.

Koushi gulped, that’s it, friendship over. There go his chances of befriending Daichi. “You’re asking me if I used the Aparecium spell on it.” Daichi nodded as he crossed his arms. 

“Yes, I did,” Koushi admitted sheepishly. He waited for a reaction. He waited for Daichi to scream or yell, scold him for invading his privacy or tell him to leave and never associate himself with Daichi ever again. They’d go back to being rivals, and Koushi’s heart would betray him.

Daichi sighed, undoing the spell with a flick of his wand, the ropes disentangling and disappearing. “Alright,” He said as he returned to his spot on the floor, sitting. He patted the spot next to him. 

Koushi blinked, confused. “Aren’t you going to get mad? That’s a Gryffindor thing I’ve seen a lot-”

Daichi scoffed “How dare you? Not all of us lose our shit,” Daichi gasped as he offendedly placed a hand on his chest. Koushi chuckled.

Daichi continued, “It’s in the past, no need to make a big deal of it. Now, let’s get one with it. I have these movies we can watch. You need to watch Heathers. It’s a classic.”

Koushi sighed. No wonder he was in love with Daichi. He was different from everyone else.

* * *

It’s been half a year since they became friends, and Sugawara had to admit, this was progressing fast. Way too fast for him to comprehend. His infatuation to Daichi started to turn into...possessiveness? 

Koushi shook his head as he jotted down notes for his charms class. Not the time for such thoughts! He found himself zoning out and daydreaming more often, and that wasn’t a good thing. With the OWLS coming up, and his grades dropping by a fraction of what they used to be, he found himself stressing. 

He wasn’t just stressing over the OWLS, he was also stressing over his relationship with Daichi. The man was giving him mixed signals, and Koushi did not like that. 

Daichi would flirt with him, not just in the astronomy tower, but openly too. Like, in the middle of class, when he was working on his potions with Akaashi, or whenever he decided to spectate Slytherin’s Quidditch practice.

To be fair, he wasn’t the only one sending mixed signals, being the man he was, he always flirted back, and it never failed to amuse him when Daichi flushed red or sputtered. But sometimes Daichi managed to successfully cause him to short circuit too.

Now, that wasn’t the only problem. Due to their open flirting, quips and bickering, they’ve sent mixed signals to their houses, and now everyone in school thought they were dating. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Kageyama and Hinata were an item, and they were seekers of two opposite houses, but their case was different. They knew each other from the muggle world, they were friends. 

The reason why Daichi and Koushi’s nonexistent relationship spread like wildfire was that the two had no known chemistry until two months ago. The entire school knew they barely acknowledged each other’s existence until a few months ago, and even then everyone was under the impression that they detested each other. 

Another thing, house prejudices. Gryffindors and Slytherins weren’t supposed to date. It was apparently ForbiddenTM, it would be preposterous to even think about Gryffindor and Slytherins being together. It was acceptable for a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, or A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, but never those two houses. The two houses in which both Daichi and Koushi were a part of.

So, Daichi and Koushi found themselves in their safe haven once more, the astronomy tower. The only place in this school where they could both get away from the rumours. The place where their houses and its prejudices didn’t matter, they were just two gay bros chilling out.

“Do you find it annoying that people think we’re dating?” Daichi asked Koushi as he swung his legs. The two of them were seated by the open-air balcony, inhaling the fresh spring breeze. It was such a nice day today. It wasn’t too sunny that they couldn’t wear glasses, but it wasn’t cloudy enough that it seemed like night. It was just right.

“The only thing I find annoying is how that isn’t true.” Koushi blurted out before his mind could completely comprehend the weight of those words. Oh shit! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! He did not just say that. Koushi sheepishly looked away from Daichi, taking his hand away from the empty spot in between him and the latter.

Daichi turned to Koushi, mouth agape as he raised a brow. “Did I hear you correctly? Because I swear I heard you say that you were annoyed that it wasn’t true?” Daichi asked, befuddled. 

Koushi pouted as he completely turned away from Daichi, facing the wall instead. That way, Daichi wouldn’t be able to see the blush that was creeping upon his face and dusting his cheeks. “Maybe?” 

Daichi chuckled. “Maybe?” He found himself smirking as he got onto his feet, brushing off the dirt on his robes and slacks as he walked towards Koushi. “Should I take that as a yes?” He asked as he bent down to face Koushi.

Koushi felt his heart flatline as he swallowed the fictional lump in his throat. They were so fucking close, and his mind was screaming for him to just kiss the Gryffindor. Koushi pursed his lips. “You can take it however you want.” He stated as he moved his head away from Daichi.

Daichi found himself chuckling as he wrapped an arm around Suga’s neck and pulled the latter closer, crashing his lips onto his. He could admit that it was sloppy for a first kiss, but it was exactly how Daichi had imagined it. Him just cradling Koushi’s neck as they kissed on a perfect spring afternoon. Yes, Daichi was extremely gay and had unfathomably erotic thoughts sometimes. It was taking everything in Daichi to not slip his tongue in there.

Koushi wrapped an arm around Daichi’s neck. Holy Shit! He’s achieved what they called Nirvana from muggle culture. This was ultimate happiness, the joy that could not be replicated by anything else. He couldn’t believe that he was actually kissing Daichi. This was not a scenario he thought would play out, but it did, and that’s what matters now.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, gasping for air. Koushi’s mind was still a little fried, and Daichi couldn’t believe that it had happened. 

Koushi took a few deep breaths. “You taste minty, you know.” He said with a chuckle.

Daichi snickered. “Works perfectly when you taste like strawberries. You even smell like strawberries...now that I think about it. No wonder.” 

“You pay that much attention to me?” Koushi snorted as he nuzzled his head into Daichi’s shoulder.

“You’re irresistible sometimes you know?” Daichi said as he hugged the latter.

Koushi nuzzled his head into Daichi’s chest while Daichi rubbed circles into his back. There was this heartfelt, comfortable silence that made them both forget about the world around them. They pulled apart after a few moments. “I guess we’re dating now?” Koushi asked. He just had to make sure.

Daichi snorted. “Yes, we are.” He paused looking at Koushi in the eyes “And now that we’re official, I can call you mine.” He said with a smile.

Koushi found himself smiling back. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
